talismanonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Main Page
Sorting links Any ideas of some general topics we can sort the mainpage links into? We are at the point where the viewing all content is difficult, and I'd like to see us get them better organized. Ideas? -- Wynthyst 11:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. :I think we should organizate the Wikia Menu :<-------(the main menu on the left) :like this (I hope you understand the schaema): :Basically, it uses a similar structure as the Official TO Webpage Menu: *Program **Installation **Game Interface Description ***GUI (interface) preview and explanation ***Moving the Character ***Attacking ***Using Skills and Magic **General Pets **Hunter Pets *Game **Game Story **How To ***Talk to NPCs ***Buy & Sell to NPCs ***Start & Finish Quests ***Start an Auction ***Teleport between cities ***Interact to other players ***Talking ***Party ***Guilds **Classes & Skills ***Fairy ***Wizard ***Monk ***(all other classes) ***Living Skills and Resources ****(here goes the collecting , locations and so on pages) **Items ***Weapons (Main Talismans) ***Support Talismans ***Armor ***Rings ***Amulets ***(and so on...) *Maps & Monsters **Normal Maps **Instance/Scenario Maps **Quests **NPCs Glossary ***Monsters ***Vendors and non-combatant NPCs *Miscellaneous Pages **(here goes the different glossary pages and other uncategorized pages) :I think that is a pretty good organization. I don't know if any content is missing, but that's only a schaema. :Salutes. --Karnizer0 09:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Way too much. That's what the rest of the main page is for, organizing important links. Also, we are not just "copying the main TO site". That's just not how wiki's are organized. The nav menu is for primary links only. We can easily increase the pages that are linked under Game Basics in the body of the main page once they are built. -- Wynthyst 16:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) GUI Reference Pages Is there any page that explains the game interface elements, windows and so? If not, I could do it little by little (don't have much time for this). --Karnizer0 09:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :There are some basic UI information on each respective page but I have not had a chance to do a more comprehensive UI overview, I've been concentrating on getting actual game content added. -- Wynthyst 16:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) please discuss new layout With the wiki apparently being devoid of active editors (as a quick glance at recent changes shows), it makes sense that the mainpage be redesigned to be low-maintenance. It pains me to see two experienced admins waging a revert war over this where they should act maturely and come to an agreement which elements should be on this page under the circumstances. Edit summaries don't seem to be the right way to have this discussion. --◄mendel► 09:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Really none of my business but, why the objection from keeping this page completely bare with only a small blurb about the move? --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 22:16, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fine with the way the mainpage is now, since we couldn't seem to agree with Wikia whether it should be Wiki or @Wikia, moving it to Main Page had been the best option. It makes sense to have the mainpage redesigned to be low-maintenance, later on if someone comes to this wiki they are welcome change it if they like. Bot Went Balistic 00:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC)